הנשיקה המובטחת
by ChrisGirl
Summary: כשמאיה, הרמיוני הייתה קטנה כולם הציקו לה עד שדראקו הגיע ומאז הם היו החברים הכי טובים.יום אחד דראקו היה צריך לעזוב את מאיה, אבל היא לא רצתה שהוא יעזוב אותה ולכן הם קיימו הבטחה שישמרו על קשר בעזרת מכתבים וחתמו את ההבטחה בנשיקה.שנים עברו והם שוב נפגשים אבל ב
1. פרק ראשון: פרידות הן לא לנצח

הנשיקה המובטחת

שלום קהילת מעריצי הארי פוטר הישראלית הסיפור הזה פורסם באתר באנגלית ואני וחברה שלי תרגמנו אותו לאלו ואם יש שלא יודעים עדיין לקרוא אנגלית טוב ורוצים סיפורים טובים. אם ישנם טעויות אנחנו נשמח לקבל את הביקורות שלכם. התרגום הוא חובבני...

דרך אגב אין למצוא את הסיפור הזה בשפת המקור (אנגלית) בגלל סיבה לא ידועה שהמחברת הורידה אותו מהאתר לגמרי.

פרק ראשון: פרידות הן לא לנצח

"את נראית כמו מכשפה" צעקה ילדה בלונדינית קטנה.

"כןןןן" את מכשפה מרשעת ומכוערת הסכימה ילדה נוספת.

שני ילדים שצפו ב'מחזה' מהצד החליטו להצטרף ל'חגיגה'.

"איכסה השיער שלך כל כך נפוח את בטוחה שיש ראש מתחת לזה" שאל אחד הילדים בגועליות. לפתע הרימו הילדים אבנים והחלו זורקים על הילדה המסכנה.

"מכוערת" "שיני ארנב" "דוד זה" (ממשפחת אדמס) צעקו הילדים שלקחו חלק מהתענוג שלהציק לילדה.

היא החלה לבכות משום שלא יכלה לעשות דבר. היא לא יכלה להילחם בהם בחזרה, כי היא הייתה אחת והם היו ארבע.

מאיה עברה את אותו דבר בכל יום שעבר, בבית הספר האזורי הארדפורדשייר. חבריה לספסל הלימודים היו מציקים לה ומשפילים אותה מאז גן הילדים בגלל המראה שלה וכלום לא השתנה עד **עכשיו**.

"תעזבו אותה!" צעק קול. כל הילדים הסתובבו לראות מי אמר את זה.

זה היה ילד בלונדיני עם עיניים אפורות, שהתקרב לכיוונם. היה ברור שהוא ילד פופולארי בגלל שכל הילדים הפסיקו את מעשם ולחשו "סליחה" לפני שהתרחקו מהמקום. הילד התקרב אל הילדה והציע לה מטפחת.

"את בסדר" הוא שאל. "הנה קחי את המטפחת שלי, אל תדאגי היא נקייה. אמא שלי תמיד מוודאת שיש לי אחת נקייה למקרה שתהייה לה תועלת. אני מניח שהיא צדקה." אמר הילד. הילדה לקחה את המטפחת וניגבה את הדמעות. "תודה שגרמת להם להפסיק" היא אמרה בקול חנוק.

"על-לא-דבר. קוראים לי דריי. אני בכיתה ב'" הילדה הסתכלה עליו במבט מבולבל. אף אחד מעולם לא דיבר אליה לפני כן. ועכשיו הילד הזה רוצה להתחבר אליה?

"אני מאיה וגם אני בכיתה ב'" היא אמרה שוב.

"אני מצטער שהילדים האלה הציקו לך. אני מקווה שלא האמנת למה שהם אמרו"

"דווקא כן. זה נכון. אני מכוערת. הם צדקו שאמרו שיש לי שיער נפוח ויש לי שיני ארנב גדולות." דמעות חדשות החלו לעלות שוב בעיניה.

דריי שם יד על כתפה ואמר כבדרך אגב "הם טועים את יודעת, אני חושב שאת יפה".

מאיה הסתכלה עליו ושאלה "באמת?"

"כן. אז אל תקשיבי להם או.קיי?" הוא שאל בקול רגוע ובטוח.

מאיה הנהנה את ראשה.

"אז אנחנו חברים עכשיו?" שאל דריי. "כן. אני חושבת שכן".

"קדימה מאי בואי לשחק במגרש המשחקים".

בפעם הראשונה מאיה חייכה באושר. היא יותר לא הייתה לבד.

כמה ילדים עדיין הציקו לה מדיי פעם בפעם, אבל דריי תמיד הבריח אותם הרחק ואמר להם לעזוב אותה.

מאיה מצד שני תמיד עזרה לדריי עם שיעורי הבית שלו כי היא הייתה הילדה הכי חכמה בשכבה שלהם. הם היו בלתי נפרדים, הם עשו הכל ביחד ובגלל זה מלא בנות שלחו מבטים מלוכלכים בגלל שהן היו מאוהבות ב"ילד הרע" המדהים. אבל כמו שכולם אומרים, לכל הדברים הטובים יש סוף.

"דראקו חמודי, אתה יכול לבוא הנה רגע? אמא רוצה לדבר איתך" אמרה נרקיסה.

"מה יש אמא? אני בצרות?" שאל דראקו.

"לא מותק אני רק צריכה להגיד לך משהו" היא ענתה.

"או.קיי אמא דברי!" אמר דראקו.

"טוב אבא שלך ואני החלטנו לגור ביחד שוב, אנחנו לא גרושים יותר" היא אמרה בקול רגוע אבל שמח.

דראקו גירד את ראשו ואמר "אני לא מבין אמא למה את מתכוונת?"

היא צחקקה מעט ואמרה "דראקו חמודי אנחנו עוברים לגור שוב עם אבא" "וואו! סבבה! מתי הוא מגיע לכאן אמא? אני רוצה להכיר לו את מאיה!" אמר דראקו בקול מלא התרגשות.

"זאת הבעיה דריי, אבא רוצה שאנחנו נעבור ללונדון לגור בבית שלו איתו"

"מה? למה? מה בקשר ללימודים? ומאיה? כולם יציקו לה שוב, ואני לא רוצה שזה יקרה! ומה בקשר למסיבת היום הולדת שלה? אני יוכל ללכת לזה? אני לא רוצה לפספס את זה. אבא לא יכול פשוט לעבור הנה אלינו?" הוא אמר, תוך ניסיון להילחם בדמעות.

"אני מצטערת דראקו, אבל אנחנו חייבים לעזוב בקרוב. אני לא חושבת שתוכל ללכת למסיבת היומולדת של מאיה" אמרה נרקיסה שהרגישה עצובה בשביל בנה.

"זה מטומטם! אני לא יכול אפילו ללכת למסיבת היומולדת של החברה הכי טובה שלי! אני שונא אותו!" הוא צעק.

"אל תגיד את זה דראקו. אני אגיד לך מה נעשה, בוא נלך לקניות ונקנה למאיה מתנת יומולדת יפה ויקרה. מה דעתך?" היא שאלה בקול מלא תקווה.

"מה שתגידי" הוא ענה, קם ממקומו והלך לחדרו.

לאחר שבוע:

"דראקו צריך לזוז! אבא שלך יתרגז אם לא נגיע בזמן!" "אני בא..." הוא אמר.

"אמא אנחנו יכולים לעצור בבית של מאיה? אני צריך לתת לה את המתנה שלה"

"אני יודעת חמודי, לכן אנחנו חייבים לצאת עכשיו" אמרה נרקיסה.

-נשמע צלצול פעמון בדלת-

"דריי!" צהלה מאיה.

"אני כל כך שמחה שבאת! חשבתי שכבר לא תגיע".

"אממממ...מאיה, אני צריך להגיד לך משהו" הוא אמר בקול עצוב.

"מה קרה דריי? קדימה בוא נלך לחצר האחורית" הם ישבו על הנדנדה אבודים ללא מילים. "דריי מה קרה?" היא שאלה בקול מודאג.

" קודם כל... הנה המתנה שלך. אני מקווה שתאהבי את זה".

מאיה הורידה את העטיפה בצבע כסף ופתחה קופסה ירוקה. "וואו דריי! זה מהמם!" היא אמרה באושר. זו הייתה שרשרת כסף עם דרקון תלוי. "תודה רבה לך". היא נעמדה ונשקה לו על הלחי.

"מאיה אנחנו עוזבים" מלמל דריי.

"אה אתם עוזבים...**מה** אתם עוזבים ? למה?" היא בכתה במחאה. "אני לא יודע. זאת ההחלטה של אבא שלי". אמר דריי, בניסיון לשמור על מבט ישר. מאיה התחילה לבכות "בבקשה אל תלך... אל תעזוב אותי דריי..." הוא קם, נתן לה חיבוק ואמר "אני חייב".

היא שברה את החיבוק והורידה את השרשרת מצווארה. "הנה קח אני הכנתי את זה בשבילך. זה לא יקר כמו מה שאתה הבאת לי אבל אני הכנתי את זה מכל הלב. דריי" מאיה אמרה.

"וואו! זה מדליק! תודה מאי את הכי בעולם" הוא אמר בתשובה.

"טוב אני חייב ללכת עכשיו. יום הולדת שמח שוב" הוא אמר וניגב את הדמעות. "להתראות דריי. אני מקווה שלא תשכח אותי. אני אכתוב לך כל יום" היא אמרה. "אני לא אשכח אותך מאיה. גם אני אכתוב לך כל יום. אל תדאגי אנחנו נראה אחד את השני עוד פעם" הוא הבטיח לה. "מבטיח?" "מבטיח, מאי" "או.קיי אבל לפני שאתה הולך אני יכולה לתת לך נשיקת פרידה?" שאלה מאיה. "כמובן" דריי הפנה את הלחי שלו אבל מאיה העבירה את שפתיה כנגד שלו. זאת הייתה נשיקה טהורה ותמימה, משהוא שחתם את הבטחתם. ההבטחה שהם יראו אחד את השני שוב. יום אחד...

נ.ב.

אם אהבתם את הסיפור כתבו תגובות ואנחנו נפרסם את שאר הסיפור כל פעם פרק נוסף ...

לצערנו הרב מחברת הסיפור הורידה את הסיפור לפני שהיה לנו זמן להוריד בעצמנו את כל הפרקים (יש לנו את רובם) אתכם הסליחה.

מקוות שתאהבו אותו.

Chrisgirl ומיטל


	2. פרק שני: הנמייה והבוצדמית

היי !

הבטחנו ואנחנו מקיימות הנה פרק שני! מקוות שתאהבו אותו גם.

**:ד:** המחשבות של דראקו.

**:ה:** המחשבות של הרמיוני.

**:x:** מחשבות של כל אחד אחר.

**פרק שני: ****הנמייה והבוצדמית**

"אהם" מובן מאליו שמישהו ניקה את גרונו בשביל לגרום לדראקו לפתוח את עיניו ולהיפרד מהנשיקה.

"מה את רוצה בוצדמית? את לא רואה שאני עסוק?" זרק מאלפוי בכעס.

הרמיוני הרימה גבה על מה שהיא ראתה. פאנסי פרקינסון הייתה מרוחה על מאלפוי והם התפרקו אחד על השני ללא חושים.

"מצטערת לקטוע את שניכם זוג אוהבים. אבל מאלפוי, פרופסור מקגונגל רוצה לדבר איתך. היא אומרת שזה חשוב אז כדאי שתבוא אם אתה לא רוצה להסתבך בצרות". היא אמרה בקול של כדרך אגב. אחר היא הסתובבה לעזוב כשסומק מזדחל על לחייה למעלה ולמטה. מאלפוי הביט בה! לא בדרך של שנאה זה היה מבט שונה או לפחות כך היא חשבה.

:ד: וואו הבוצדמית גדלה עוד יותר משחשבתי. תודה למרלין שהיא נפתרה מסחבת החוטים שהיא קראה לה שיער. אני מתרשם מאוד. היא יפה :הפליק לעצמו רוחנית: מה לעזאזל? האם אני הרגע אמרתי שהבוצדמית יפה! לעזאזל לא! איכס!

"מצטער פאנסי בטח עניינים של ראש המדריכים. טוב נוכל לסיים זאת מאוחר יותר או.קיי?"

"אבל דראקי" בכתה פאנסי במחאה.

"בלי אבל. אני חייב ללכת"

פאנסי ירדה ממנו ושיחררה את האחיזה ההדוקה סביב צווארו. כשמאלפוי יצא מהתא הרמיוני כבר התקדמה בפרוזדור.

:ד: לעזאזל! לגרנג'ר יש תחת יפה! ואוו! הבוצדמית יודעת איך ללבוש את הג'ינס שלה.

"היי גרנג'ר! חכי רגע" צעק מאלפוי מעבר לפרוזדור.

הרמיוני עצרה והסתובבה רק כדי לראות את דראקו מאלפוי הולך לכיוונה. היא אכן שנאה אותו מכל הלב, ובכל זאת הרמיוני לא הייתה עיוורת היא ידעה שדראקו מאלפוי הוא הילד השני הכי פופולארי בבית הספר ליד 'הילד שנשאר בחיים' כמובן. הוא היה ידוע כ'אלוהי הסקס'. המראה שלו גרם להרמיוני לרעוד. השיער הבלונד-פלטניום שהוא היה מחליק בדרך כלל אחורה נפל עכשיו על פניו בעדינות, עיניו היו אפורות, עמוקות וחסרות רגש. שפתיו היו מנושקות ועורו היה נקי מפגמים. היה לו גם גוף אלוהי שרוב הבנות היו רוצות. נערות היו מתות רק כדי להיות לידו. הרמיוני כמובן ידעה את כל זה, אבל בשבילה הוא תמיד יהיה 'נסיך סלית'רין השחצן והגאוותן' ובגלל זה היא בזה לו.

ככל שדראקו התקרב להרמיוני הוא לא היה יכול שלא לבחון אותה גם.

היא ללא כל ספק הייתה יפיפייה. הוא זכר איך ה'בוצדמית' סובבה את ראשיהם של הבנים בשנה שעברה וקיבלה מבטים מרושעים מהבנות בגלל המהפך הפתאומי שלה. ועכשיו כשהם בשנה השביעית והאחרונה שלהם, הרמיוני פרחה להיות אישה צעירה ויפה. שערה כבר לא היה מנופח אלא חום מקורזל ורך שגלש לאורך גבה. השיניים שלה כבר לא היו גדולות הודות למאדאם פומפרי שקיבצה אותם לגודל שהיא רצתה כשמאלפוי גרם להם להיות ארוכים יותר (עוד סיבה למה היא שנאה את הממזר...) היא גם הייתה מלאה במקומות הנכונים ויש לה גם תחת, אהם, יפה.

לשנייה דראקו אפילו רצה אותה. למה לא? כל הבנים רצו. אבל כשהיא דיברה כל הקסם נשבר.

"אולי תזיז את התחת העצלן שלך! אידיוט מגעיל! אין לי את כל היום לחכות לך!" היא צעקה.

"למה שלא תלכי כבר חתיכת טינופת מסריחה! לפי מה שאני יודע את בחנת אותי" הוא אמר בשביעות רצון.

"אה! היית מת חסר מוח מעצבן! למה שאני ארצה לבחון אותך? אוהו אוהו, אני יודעת, בגלל שאתה דראקו מאלפוי...". מאלפוי קטע אותה "נכון מאוד בוצדמית! תמיד ידעתי שאת חכמה מספיק בשביל לפתור דברים כאלה" הוא הצהיר לפני שהתפרק.

"אז אתה חושב שאתה 'דראקו מאלפוי הגדול', ה'נסיך של סלית'רין', 'אלוהי הסקס', 'חלומן של כל הבנות', אה?" שאלה הרמיוני בהדגשה כל כותרת של שם.

"לעזאזל נכון גרנג'ר" אה...אני לא חושבת" היא התלוצצה.

פניו של מאלפוי התעוותו בזעם.

"אפילו אם היית הבחור האחרון עלי אדמות, תמיד תהיה 'הנמייה הלבנה הגדולה והמקפצת' **נמיאלפוי**"

הרמיוני נתקפה צחקוקים בזמן שצפתה בהבעת הכעס על פניו של מאלפוי. דראקו עדיין לא שכח את המקרה שהיה בשנתם הרביעית כשעין הזעם מודי הפך אותו לנמייה לבנה. זאת הייתה החוויה הנוראית ביותר בחייו, והדבר האחרון שהוא היה צריך זה שמישהו-שהבוצדמית תזכיר לו את העבר הלא נעים.

"בוצדמית מטונפת! זוזי מדרכי, אני לא רוצה להזדהם מהדם המלוכלך שלך!" נבח מאלפוי תוך שהוא הולך דרכה.

הרמיוני הפסיקה לצחקק. מאלפוי פגע בנקודה רגישה. היא שנאה להיקרא בוצדמית בגלל שזה היה מעליב ומשפיל. להיות בת מוגלגים לא עושה אותה מכשפה פחות טובה מאף קוסם או מכשפה טהורת דם.

:ה: לעזאזל ! החוצפה של הבחור הזה! הייתי באמת מפנטזת עליו אם הוא לא היה אידיוט אגואיסטי, אני שונאת אותו! שונאת אותו! שונאת אותו! ילד נמייה אידיוט הוא בטח מעוצבן כי נדחפתי לו באמצע המזמוז עם פארקינסון. מה הוא רואה בה בכלל? הוא יכול להשיג טובות יותר ממנה. רק רגע. מה אכפת לי? ארררגג! תפסיקי לחשוב על הנמייה מאיה.

:ד: לעזאזל אם הייתה לי משאלה אחת, זה היה כדי שגרנג'ר תהיה אילמת! הייתי מפנטז עליה אם היא ידעה איך לסתום את הפה הגדול שלה. אהההה מרלין! אני שונא אותה! שונא אותה! שונאאא אותה! ובכל זאת היא נראתה דיי פגועה כשקראתי לה בוצדמית. מה? האם באמת אכפת לי איך היא מרגישה? לעזאזל לא! דריי תפסיק לחשוב על הבוצדמית.

היי נהנתם עד עכשיו אל תשכחו לכתוב ביקורת!

נתראה בפרק הבאה

chrisgirlומיטל


	3. פרק שלישי: אל תעזוב אותי

היי הנה פרק שלוש

מקוות שתאהבו אותו

**פרק שלוש: אל תעזוב אותי**

"ובכן, אני מניחה שאתם יודעים למה אתם פה, אדון מאלפוי, העלמה גרנג'ר" אמרה מקגונגל.

"רק רגע פרופסור, את אומרת לי שזה ראש המדריכים השנה?" שאל מאלפוי, מעליב את הרמיוני בכוונה.

"עם כל הכבוד פרופסור, נמייה לא יכולה לחשוב אז למה לעשות אותה לראש המדריכים?" ענתה הרמיוני תוך שהיא זורקת מבט מלוכלך לעבר דראקו.

"מספיק עם זה! שניכם!" צעקה עכשיו הפרופסור בכעס. "אני יודעת שזה יהיה קשה בהתחשב בעברכם אבל בשם מרלין, שניכם צריכים להסתדר" היא אמרה בזעם.

שניהם השתתקו.

:ד+ה: ארג. זה בטח הזבל הדפוק הזה של שיתוף פעולה בין הבתים. מצנפת מיון מטומטמת.

"לפני שתבקשו להתחלף, אני כבר אומרת זה בלתי אפשרי אתם התלמידים הכי מוכשרים לתפקיד הזה אז אני מציעה שתעשו הפסקת אש". אמרה הפרופסור בחומרה.

דראקו והרמיוני הסתכלו אחד על השנייה בגועל טהור הם יישר מבט עם הפרופסור ואמרו יחד "בסדר".

"טוב מאוד, עכשיו קדימה לחצו ידיים" היא אמרה קולה היה גבוהה ושמח מעט.

הרמיוני הושיטה את ידה ראשונה, דראקו היסס קצת בהתחלה אבל לחף את ידה בכל מקרה.

:ד+ה: מי היה חושב שלבוצדמית/ נמייה יש ידיים רכות כל כך. איכס! תפסיק/י לחשוב כך!

"או.קיי העלמה גרנג'ר, מר מאלפוי אתם תחלקו את התא הזה לשארית הנסיעה. פרופסור דמבלדור יידע אתכם במיקום החדרים שלכם כשנגיע לטירה. שיהיה לכם יום נהדר" בזאת סיימה את דבריה ועזבה את שניהם לבד.

:ה: איכס! אני צריכה לבזבז את שארית הנסיעה עם האידיוט הזה. איוו! אני חושבת שאני הולכת להקיא.

הרמיוני נעמדה מאיפה שישבה ועברה לשבת בצד השני של התא, איפה שמקגונגל ישבה מוקדם יותר.

"על מה אתה מסתכל?" היא שאלה בעצבנות

"עצבנית גרנג'ר. למה עברת לשבת שם? מנסה לחמוק מהקסמים של המאלפויים?" הוא שאל מסלסל את גבותיו למעלה ומטה.

"איכס מאלפוי! מי אתה חושב שאתה (תום פלטון)!"

מאלפוי צחק בקול. זה היה צחוק נחמד.

:ה: האם מאלפוי צוחק? הו אלוהים העולם התהפך על ציריו.

"את יודעת את חמודה כשאת כועסת" הוא אמר בהיסח דעת.

לחייה של הרמיוני הפכו ורודות בעקבות המשפט.

:ד: שיט! למה אמרתי את זה? יפה מאוד מאלפוי. אני לא יכול! לא יכול! אני פשוט לא יכול לחבב אותה!

הוא הפסיק לצחוק ופגש את עיניה. איכשהו שניהם הרגישו מחוברים אחד עם השנייה. שניהם הסתכלו לכיוונים שונים עם סומק על לחייהם.

"מאלפוי בבקשה תסתום לשארית הנסיעה. אני צריכה לנמנם" היא אמרה.

"כן הוד מעלתך" אמר מאלפוי בעוקצנות.

הרמיוני השעינה את ראשה על החלון ולאט-לאט נרדמה. דראקו צפה בה מעברו השני של התא בהתעניינות.

:ד: הו מרלין, היא כל כך יפה, היא נראת כל כך שלווה כשהיא ישנה כמו מלאך שנשלח מלמעלה. לעזאזל דראקו! האם אמרת שהבוצדמית נראת כמו מלאך! ארררררגגגגגגג...אתה שונה את גרנג'ר דריי! שונא!

התחיל לרדת גשם בחוץ, והרמיוני שעוד ישנה התחילה לרעוד מקור. דראקו שם לב ולקח את אחת מגלימות בית הספר שלו וכרך אותה עליה. זה לא היה חם אבל זה לפחות יעזור קצת. הוא חזר למקומו והמשיך להסתכל עליה.

:ד:שיט אני לא יכול לסבול יותר להיות באותו חדר שהיא נמצאת. מה לעזאזל קורה לי? ארג. אולי כדאי שאני אצא להסתובב עם שאר חבריי לבית סלית'רין. כן אני חושב שאני העשה זאת. אני עוד השתגע אם אני המשיך לבהות בה עוד שנייה נוספת.

דראקו נעמד ופתח את דלת התא. בדיוק כשהוא עמד לסגור אותה הוא שמע "לא" עדין מהרמיוני.

"מה לעז...?" הוא הסתובב, וראה אותה בוכה בשנתה.

"בבקשה אל תעזוב אותי. אל תלך. בבקשה לא". היא אמרה, ממשיכה לבכות.

:ד: מרלין דראקו מה לעזאזל אתה עושה.

דראקו התיישב ליד הרמיוני וניגב את דמעותיה.

"הפסיקי לבכות הכל יהיה בסדר" הוא אמר בביטחון בזמן שלקח חלקת שיער מפריעה והעביר אותה מאחורי אוזנה.

"לא אל תעזוב אותי" היא קראה.

דראקו לא ידע מה עובר עליו, אבל הוא כרך את זרועותיו סביב הרמיוני הישנה/בוכה ומשך אותה קרוב לחזהו לחיבוק מחמם.

"ששש...זה בסדר. אל תבכי. אני כאן, אני לא הולך לשום מקום." לחש דראקו באוזנה. הוא הזיז עוד שיער ונשק למצחה. "אני כאן אל תדאגי" הרמיוני החלה להירגע קצת ודראקו נאנח בהקלה.

:ד: מעניין על מה היא חולמת. אולי על בחור שעזב אותה. ממזר! אני לא הייתי חושב לשנייה אפילו על לעזוב, אם הייתה לי נערה כמוה.

מספר דקות לאחר מכן, הרמיוני נרדמה שוב בידיו של דראקו. הוא היה מופתע מכמה מושלם היא התאימה בידיו. הוא הסתכל על פניה דמויות המלאך פעם נוספת ובפתאומיות הוא נישק את שפתיה בעדינות. הוא כל כך לא רצה למשוך אחורה מהנשיקה, עד שהמציאות מיהו ומי היא פגעה בו. הוא עצר. הניח את ראשה על החלון בעדינות כדיי שלא תתעורר. ואז קם ונתן בה מבט אחרון לפני שעזב.

:ד: כן. אני כאן. הלוואי ויכולתי לומר אותו דבר למאיה, כשבכתה לפני שהלכתי. לעזאזל! למה אני נזכר בה פתאום?

אחרי שהוא עזב, הרמיוני התעוררה משנתה, נגעה בשפתיה ולחשה "דריי?"

אהבתם? תנו ביקורת !

chrisgirl ומיטל


	4. פרק רביעי: מכתבים לא שלוחים של הבטחה לא

היי כולם!

הנה פרק 4 כמו שהבטחנו מקוות שתיהנו!

ואל תשכחו לכתוב ביקורת!

**פרק ****4: ****מכתבים לא שלוחים של הבטחה לא נשכחת**

"ערב טוב מר. מאלפוי העלמה גריינג'ר!" קידם אותם לברכה דמבלדור.

"ערב טוב פרופסור!" החזירו דראקו והרמיוני.

"ראשית ארצה לברככם על מעמדכם כראשי המדריכים. אני מצפה להרבה דברים טובים מכם השנה. אנחנו ביחד עם המדריכים נתכנן הרבה פעילויות השנה" הוא אמר.

הם התחילו ללכת לכיוון אחד הפרוזדורים. דמבלדור הסתכל על התלמידים שעמדו משני צידיו. שניהם היו שקטים ורק היננו את ראשיהם כשהוא אמר איזו נקודה טובה.

"אני מאמין שיש ביניכן הפסקת אש?" שאל הפרופסור. שני התלמידים היננו את ראשיהם בחיוב מבלי להסתכל אחד על השני. הם המשיכו ללכת עד שהגיעו לדיוקן של ילד וילדה צעירים אוחזים ידיים, שבאותו רגע חייכו בטירוף אל הרמיוני ודראקו.

הרמיוני חייכה ונאנחה, תוך שהיא נזכרת איך היא וחברה הכי טוב, דריי, אחזו ידיים כשהיו קטנים.

דראקו הרגיש אותו דבר, אבל שם הבעה של גועל על פניו.

:ה: תמיד ידעתי שמאלפוי לא יודע להעריך את היופי שבחברות. ארגג. אידיוט!

"טוב מה אתם רוצים בתור סיסמה?" שאל דמבלדור.

דראקו והרמיוני דיברו באותו זמן. הוא אמר "בוצ" והיא ואמרה "נמייה". הם עוד לא סיימו את המשפט כאשר נזכרו בהסכם שיש להם בזמן כה קצר.

"המממ. מה דעתכם על נמייה בוצית? כן זה יותר טוב. זאת תהיה הסיסמה שלכם מעכשיו והלאה". אמר הפרופסור.

הדיוקן נפתח ושלושתם נכנסו. הדבר הראשון שראו היה חדר המועדון. הוא היה מעוצב באדום וזהב מצד אחד וירוק וכסף מהצד השני, דבר שמכבד את שני הבתים שלהם.

"אני חושב שזה הזמן שכולנו נפרוש למיטה. מחר אתם תתחילו לקחת חומר לבגרויות. שנו היטיב ילדיי" ובזאת עזב דמבלדור את דראקו והרמיוני לבדם.

הם התחילו להתקדם לחדריהם כשהרמיוני שמה לב שהגלימה שהייתה זרוקה עליה, הייתה גדולה מדי בשביל שתהיה שלה. היא הסתכלה על הסמל בצד ימין וראתה נחש ומתחתיו "סלית'רין" רקום.

"מאלפוי" היא אמרה.

"כן גריינג'ר?" הוא שאל מבלי להסתכל עליה.

היא התחילה ללכת לכיוונו, מרגישה קמת לחוצה, קצת עצבנית.

"אמממ. הנה. אני חושבת שזה שלך".

מאלפוי הסתובב ולקח את גלימתו בחזרה.

"מאיפה יש לי את זה אם לא אכפת לך לומר לי?" היא שאלה.

"היה לך קר ברכבת, כי ירד גשם מוקדם יותר" הוא אמר נמנע מלהסתכל בעיניה.

היא התחילה להודות לו "אוו. אממ. תודה לך זה היה ממש נחמד מצדך. אתה יודע שלא היית צריך..." אבל היא נקטעה באמצע.

"על לא דבר" הוא אמר. הוא הרים את מבטו ופגש בעיניה. הוא הופתע לראות שהיא מחייכת אליו.

:ד: ואוו. היא באמת מחייכת אלי. אפילו העיניים שלה מחייכות! לא ידעתי שעניים יכולות לחייך!

הרמיוני הפנתה את מבטה "אממ. עדיף שאלך לישון".

"כן" הוא אמר. היא התחילה ללכת לכיוון הדלת שלה וכשהיא עמדה לסובב את הידית...

"גריינג'ר!" אמר מאלפוי מעברו השני של החדר.

היא הסתובבה "כן?".

"לילה טוב" הוא אמר. "לילה טוב מאלפוי" היא אמרה.

שניהם נכנסו לחדריהם מרגישים מעט מבולבלים בגלל מה שקרה הרגע...

דראקו פירק כמה מהדברים האישיים שלו, כשהוא הגיע לקופסת עץ ישנה. הוא הוציא אותה מהמזוודה שלו וישב על מיטתו. הוא פתח אותה ומצא בפנים שרשרת חרוזים שהייתה קטנה מדי בשבילו. הוא החזיק אותה בין אצבעותיו ונאנח.

:ד: מאיה הלוואי שידעתי איפה את. אני מתגעגע אלייך מאוד.

אז, הוא גישש אחר פיסת קלף, עט נוצה וקסת דיו. הוא התיישב ליד השולחן והתחיל לכתוב:

מאיה היקרה

היי זה שוב אני. אני הרגע הגעתי לבית הספר שלי את יודעת זה של הקוסמים שסיפרתי לך עליו אני מקווה שאת לא מתחרפנת מהזהות האמיתית שלי בכל מקרה את יודעת כבר כמה מכתבים כתבתי לך**מיליונים! **השארתי אותם מתחת למיטה שלי שבאחוזה אבל עכשיו אני מתחיל ערימה חדשה רואה אני לא הפרתי את הבטחתי לכתוב לך כל יום טוב אני כתבתי לך היום כי התחלתי היום לחשוב עלייך שוב יש את הילדה הזאת, גריינגר, הרמיוני גריינגר, היא מזכירה לי אותך כל כך היא בכתה בשנתה מוקדם יותר ומשהו עבר עלי ואני ניחמתי אותה זה לא היה פשוט כמו שזה נראה את מבינה היא לא טהורת דם כמוני אז אני אמור לשנוא אותה אבל אני מרגיש כל כך מבולבל בגלל שכשהיא איתי באותו חדר אז אני מרגיש כאילו את קרובה אלי וכשאני מביט בעיניה אני רואה **אותך** מאיה וגם זה גורם לי לא לשנוא אותה עוד יותר. גררר. אני מתחיל לקבל כאב ראש מכל זהאני באמת רוצה שתהיה פה איתי את היחידה שמבינה את הרגשות שלי ועוזרת לי עם כל הבעיות שלי אני מתגעגע אליך כול כך אפילו שאני מרגיש משוגע כותב לך מכתבים שאת לא תקראי שלא נדבר על זה שאת לא תקבלי אני עדיין כותב אותם בגלל שזאת הדרך היחידה שלי לדבר איתך אוקיי זה מספיק דרמתי מאלפויים הם לא רכרוכיים איפה שלא תהיה אני מקווה שאת בסדר

תמיד מתגעגע אלייך,

דריי

דראקו כישף את המחרוזת כדי להגדיל אותה וענד אותה על צווארו.

בחדר השני, הרמיוני פירקה את הדברים שלה גם, תוך כדי מעשיה היא מצאה קופסה ירוקה. היא פתחה אותה ומצאה שרשרת כסף מעוטרת בדרקון. היא ענדה אותה על צווארה ונאנחה .

:ה: דריי. אני מתגעגעת אלייך כללל כך.

היא לקחה פיסת קלף, עט נוצה ודיו, ישבה ליד שולחנה והחלה לשרבט.

דריי היקר

היי זו שוב אני הרגע הגעתי להוגוורטס אתה יודע הבית הספר הזה שסיפרתי לך עליו אני מקווה שאתה מתחרפן מהזהות האמיתית שלבכל מקרה תנחש מה מצאתי בזמן שפירקתי את המזוודה שלי את השרשרת שנתת לי ליום הולדת.

כן יש לי אותה עדיין ואני לא העז לאבד אותה בגלל שזו היא המזכרת היחידה שלי ממך פלוס המיליונים מכתבים שאני כותבת לךכל מקרה בדרך לכאן אני חלמתי עלייך זה היה כזה עצוב... באמת. אני בטח בכיתי בשנתי חלמתי על היום הזה שעזבת אותי ביום הולדתי והדבר המוזר הוא שלאחר שנישקתי אותך בחלום התעוררתי בהרגשה כאילו ההיית שם ובאמת התנשקנו. הארג. מה שיותר מוזר זה שיש את הבחור הזה בבית הספר שמזכיר לי אותך כל כך קוראים לו דראקו מאלפוי הוא האידיוט האגואיסט הכי מפגר שפגשתי עלי אדמות אני אמורה לשנוא אותו מאחר שהוא בצד האפל אבל לאחרונה מצאתי את זה יותר ויותר קשה לעשייה כשהוא בחדר איתי אני מרגישה כאילו גם אתה שם והעיניים שלו הם בדיוק אותן עיניים שלך אפור עמוק ומבין. הארגגג. אני שונאת את ההרגשה של בלבול הלוואי שהיית פה דריי אני מתגעגעת אלייך כל כך אפילו שרון והארי כאן איתי אתה תמיד תהיה החבר הכי הכי טוב שלי טוב כדאי שאני אלך לישון מקווה שאתה בסדר

תמיד מתגעגעת אלייך

מאיה

שניהם קיפלו את המכתבים שלהם באותו הזמן ובאותו סגנון-צורת לב. זו הייתה מאיה שלימדה את דראקו איך לעשות זאת כשהם היו קטנים ומאז במשך 10 שנים הם קיפלו כל מכתב ומכתב בצורה זו. שניהם אכסנו את מכתביהם בקופסת כסף ולשם בטחון הם החביאו אותם מתחת לכרית. הם נגעו בשרשראות שלהם, אמרו את שם חברם הטוב ביותר, נאנחו ונפלו אחורה על מיטותיהם ונספו יחד עם העייפות לשינה בלי אפילו להחליף את בגדיהם.

מקוות שנהניתם מהפרק !

פרק 5 יבוא בקרוב מאוד מאחר וחופשת הקיץ מתקרבת...

נתראה

מיטל וchrisgirl


	5. פרק חמישי: במקלחת

היי חברה שלום!

אנחנו רוצות להודות למי שכתב את הביקורת הראשונה! תודה רבה רבה מאוד מאוד!

ועכשיו הפרק ה5!

תזכורת קטנה:

:ד: מחשבות של דראקו מאלפוי

:ה: מחשבות של הרמיוני גריינג'ר

:x: מחשבות של כל אחד אחר.

-xxx- שינוי מיקום בסיפור.

**פרק ****5: ****במקלחת**

דראקו נפל מהמיטה מההלם של השעון המעורר שלו. גנח בתסכול וכמעט שבר את השעון כשכיבה אותו.

"אווו התחת שלי" הוא אמר בזמן שתפש את ישבו כשניסה לקום מהרצפה.

"אוף לעזעזל זה רק 6 בבוקר"

הוא הריץ את אצבעותיו בשערו המבולגן והחזיקו חזק באגרופו.

"כדאי שאני אשתמש במקלחת עכשיו לפני שגריינג'ר תנצח אותי גם בזה, אלוהים יודע כמה זמן לוקח לבנות להתארגן". הוא אמר.

הוא אסף את המגבת שלו והלך למקלחת. הוא פתח את הברזים וחיכה שהמים ימלאו את האמבטיה עד לאיפה שהוא רצה לפני שהטבל במים החמים שלה.

"אהההה. זה טוב יותר, קצת שקט ושלוה".

הוא עצם את עיניו אך פתח אותן בפתאומיות שוב מכיוון שהוא ראה את פניה המחייכות של הרמיוני.

"גררר. דראקו, היא לא יותר מסתם בוצדמית אז תפסיק לחשוב עליה. היא אינה ראויה לשום כבוד מיוחד ממך. אתה מאלפוי ומאלפויים אינם מתרועעים עם בני מוגלגים. רק תזכור זאת בפעם הבאה שתראה אותה" אמר דראקו לעצמו.

זה היה 6:30 בבוקר כשהרמיוני התעוררה בהרגשה שישנה טוב. היא פתחה את הדלת והסתכלה לעברו השני של החדר וראתה שהדלת של מאלפוי סגורה.

"אני מניחה שמלך המטומטמים עדיין ישן. המממ. אני חושבת שאני אלך להתקלח" היא אמרה בעליזות.

היא אספה את המגבת שלה ואת תיק בטיפוח שלה והלכה למקלחת. כשהיא נכנסה פנימה היו אדים בכל מקום, מאלפוי ללא ספק יוצא מהאמבט.

"אלוהים לעזעזל בוצדמית! את לא יודעת לדפוק?" שאל מאלפוי בכעס בזמן שכרך במהירות מגבת סביב מותניו .

"או אלוהים. אני כל כך מצטערת. טוב אבל אחרי הכל זאת הייתה אשמתך שלא נעלת את הדלת." היא ענתה.

הרמיוני לא יכלה להתאפק אלא לצפות במאלפוי. השיער הבלונדיני הרטוב שלו נפל על פניו, היא חשבה שזה נורא סקסי. היה לו חזה מעוצב, שרירי ידיים מעוצבים ושרירי הבטן שלו, אפשר למות בשבילם.

:ה: השתנקות! וואוו! בחיים שלי לא חשבתי שאגיד את זה אבל למאלפוי יש גופה מדהימה עם השיער הרטוב ורק מגבת סביב מותניו. אלוהים אדירים, מתי הוא קיבל את שרירי הבטן הסקסיים האלה:צעקות: אוו גועל נפש! הרמיוני האם את הרגע אמרת שמאלפוי הוא סקסי ומדהים! אאההההההה! תפסיקי! תפסיקי! תפסיקי!

"אהבת מה שראית גריינג'ר?" שאל דראקו בזמן שהתקרב אליה. הרמיוני הסתובבה לצד השני בכדי למנוע ממחשבות חריגות להכנס לראשה למרות זרועו הסקסית של מאלפוי.

"אתה בטח חולם מאלפוי" היא אמרה.

הוא עמד עכשיו בדיוק מאחוריה, היא יכלה להרגיש בו ולהריח אותו.

:ה:אוו אלוהים אדירים! הוא מריח כל כך טוב. מה קורה פה? לא יכול להיות שזה מסובב אותי.

"קדימה גריינג'ר אל תשקרי לעצמך" הוא אמר בשביעות רצון.

הרמיוני התחילה לחבוט בידיה כמו אדם משוגע, כאשר הסתובבה להתייצב מולו.

"למה זה כל כך בוהק? אההה האור מסנוור! אני לא יכולה לראות דבר. אני חושבת שהתעוורתי. אוו אלוהים אני עיוורת!" אמרה הרמיוני בהיסטריות.

דראקו הרים גבה וצעק עליה, "בוצדמית מפגרת"

:ד:ידעתי! ידעתי שההתנהגות הנחמדה שלי כלפיה אתמול הייתה טעות. אני בטח השתגעתי כשחשבתי שיירקם איזה קשר בינינו, תודה לאל הכל חזר לקדמותו.

"יש שם מישהו?" שאלה הרמיוני ממשיכה להעמיד פנים כעיוורת.

"תלמדי איך לדפוק בפעם הבאה גריינג'ר. לא אכפת לי אם את לא רגילה להראות כבוד כלפי אחרים, הו רגע את מנוולות מלוכלכות דם כמוך הן חסרות כבוד טבעיות. ובכן תקשיבי ותקשיבי לי טוב. את כן תכבדי אותי מכיוון שאני לא כמוך טהור דם ולי כן מגיע את כל הכבוד שיש". הוא אמר בשתלטנות.

"אני שונאת אותך! ממזר!" הרמיוני צעקה בכעס.

"אני שמח בגלל שיש לנו את אותם רגשות. אה כן ההורים שלי נשואים בוודאות אז אני ילד כשר ולא ממזר!" הוא אמר בטון של כמובן מאליו.

"**צא החוצה**!" היא צעקה .

"חשבתי שלעולם לא תבקשי! ובעונג גריינג'ר. אני לא ארצה להישאר איתך כאן בכל מקרה. אני בדיוק סיימתי להתרחץ ואני לא ארצה לעשות זאת שוב מהפחד שלי להידבק מהדם המלוכלך שלך" הוא אמר.

" החוצה ! עכשיו! או שאני אכשף אותך לעיוורון" אמרה הרמיוני, פנייה היו אדומים מכעס.

"עצבנית גריינג'ר" הוא צחק.

"הלוואי שהדלת תפגע בך בדרך החוצה אידיוט גאוותן" היא ירקה.

"היית מתה, אני לא עיוור וגם לא אידיוט" הוא אמר לפני שלבסוף עזב את הרמיוני לבד במקלחת.

"החוצפה של הבחור הזה " היא לקחה את אחת המגבות המקופלות והרכות שליד האמבט ודחפה אותה לפייה כאילו לאכול כדי שתוכל לצעוק.

-בינתיים בחדר של מאלפוי-

הוא לקח את אחת מהכריות שלו וחפן בה את פניו אחר צעק כדי להוציא את כעסו כלפי הרמיוני.

:ד: היא כל כך מעצבנת! היא חושבת שהיא חמודה ומעמידה פנים כאילו היא עיוורת מהמראה שלי. אם אני צודק היא בחנה אותי. היא חייבת להיות כל כך מעליבה ? גררר.

-בחזרה למקלחת-

אחרי שהוציא קצת מהתסכול שלה, הרמיוני מלאה את האמבט וטבלה את עצמה בו.

:ה: אני שונאת אותו! אני באמת חשבתי שנוכל להסתדר ביחד משום שהוא היה כל כך נחמד אליה אתמול הציע לי את גלימתו. כל כך הרבה בשביל הפסקת אש. אני כבר מתערבת שהוא יתחיל לעשות חיי לאומללים שוב. למה הוא חייב להיות כל כך גאוותן ויהיר? לא משנה כמה רע את תתארי את אופיו ובכל זאת, את חייבת להודות יש לו גוף יפה. הן לא צחקו כשאמרו הוא אלוהי. או אלוהים, לא שוב.

היא הכניסה את כל גופה למים כולל את ראשה בזמן שנזפה על עצמה על שהעזה לחשוב על מאלפוי כמדהים.

מקוות שתאהבו את הפרק הזה גם.

בבקשה תבקרו אנחנו מאוד רוצות לשמוע את התגובות שלכם על הסיפור הזה על התרגום שלו, גם אם זה משהו רע זה רק אומר שיש מקום לשיפור...

מאיתנו chrisgirl ומיטל.


	6. פרק שישי: חזיונות

היי חברה!

אנחנו רואות שאתם אוהבים את הסיפור.

תודה רבה לכל מי שכתב לנו את התגובות תמשיכו כך וזה ימריץ אותנו לפרסם עוד פרקים מתורגמים על ידינו. דרך אגב זה מאוד יעזור עם תוכלו להגיב על התרגום של הסיפור כדי שנדע האם יש מה לשפר או לתקן כדי שאנשים נוספים יוכלו ליהנות מהסיפור בדרך הטובה ביותר.

תזכורת קטנה:

:ד: מחשבות של דראקו מאלפוי

:ה: מחשבות של הרמיוני גריינג'ר

:x: מחשבות של כל אחד אחר.

-xxx- שינוי מיקום בסיפור.

ועכשיו בלי יותר מדיי עיכובים פרק שש!

פרק 6: חזיונות פלג גופו הערום של מאלפוי

"מה! את ראית את **דראקו מאלפוי** רק עם מגבת סביב מותניו?" שאלה ג'יני וויזלי בקול רם, מספיק בשביל לסובב את ראשיהן של שאר בנות גריפינדור.

"ג'יני תיראי מה עשית עכשיו" אמרה הרמיוני בטון של תסכול, כאשר ראתה את לבנדר ופרוואטי מתקרבות לעברן.

"אהה סליחה 'מיוני…התרגשתי יותר מדי" אמרה ג'יני בסליחה.

"אלוהים הרמיוני! זה נכון? את באמת ראית את מאלפוי ערום" שאלה פרוואטי בהתרגשות טהורה.

"אמממ.חצי ערום, הייתה לו מגבת" אמרה הרמיוני חלושות.

"מגבת או לא מגבת את עדיין ראית אותו **ע****-****ר****-****ו****-****ם**! את יודעת כמה ברת מזל את?" צייצה לבנדר.

"אני? ברת מזל? נפלת על הראש?" היא שאלה.

"'מיוני בבקשה פתחי את עינייך" אמרה ג'יני "למרות שאת חושבת שהוא הבחור הכי אידיוט וגאוותן בכל בית הספר, דראקו מאלפוי הוא עדיין הבחור הכי חם בשנה שלך חוץ מהארי כמובן" היא הוסיפה.

כל הבנות צחקקו חוץ מהרמיוני, שעיניה סרקו באותו רגע את השולחן של סלית'רין רק כדי לראות את פנסי פרקינסון מורחת את עצמה על הבלונדיני הצעיר והמדהים.

"אני מודה חבר'ה הוא מדהים ביופיו" אמרה הרמיוני.

לבנדר ופרוואטי צווחו "ראית איזה שרירים יפים יש לו?" שאלה ג'יני "כן ושרירי הבטן שלו כל כך **סקסיים**" אמרה הרמיוני מסמיקה.

לבנדר ופרוואטי לא יכלו לעצור את ההתרגשות שלהן.

"אלוהים אדירים! את כוול כך ברת מזל הרמיוני. את לא רק חולקת איתו את חדר המועדון את גם זוכה לראות אותו ערום!" אמרה לב (לבנדר).

"הרמיוני אם אי פעם תרצי להתחלף,תבואי אלי קודם אני העשה הכל רק בשביל להיות עם מאלפוי" אמרה פרוואטי.

"נו 'מיוני זה כל מה שאת יכולה להגיד עליו?" שאלה ג'יני.

"אממממ. כן, הגוף שלו כל כך יפה". ענתה הרמיוני.

"מה יפה?" שאל רון שהתחיל לשים כל דבר שהיה בהישג יד ושהיה אכיל כמובן, בצלחת שלו. הארי ישב ליד רון ושניהם ישבו מול הבנות.

"פלג גופו העליון של מאלפוי יפה" אמרה לבנדר.

הארי הפיל את הסכום ורון הפסיק ללעוס.

"איכככככסססס! מי ראה את האידיוט הזה בלי בגדים בכלל? זאת הייתה את ג'יני?" שאל רון בכעס

"לא רון. אבל הרמיוני כן" אמרה פרוואטי בהתרגשות.

"איכסססס! מגעיל!" אמר רון

"אווו תפסיק להיות כזה תינוק" אמר הארי " הם חולקים חדר מועדון ומקלחת, תאונות קורות" אמר הארי.

"בצד של מי אתה הארי?" שאל רון בכעס

"של אף אחד. אני רק אומר שאתה נורא ילדותי בנושא הזה. אה כן דרך אגב 'מיוני, אני מבין אותך זה בטח היה נורא לראות את עורו החיוור והמעוור" אמר הארי

הרמיוני צחקקה לרגל הזיכרון על איך היא העמידה פנים של עיוורת.

"תודה הארי"

כולם המשיכו לאכול חוץ מרון שדקר את הביצים שלו עם המזלג.

"מה קרה רוני פיצפוני? הבטן הרעבתנית שלך שבעה?" שאלה ג'יני.

"ג'ין את לא מבינה. החזיונות! או אלוהים אדירים החזיונות! אני מעדיף להיות עיוור מאשר לראות את האידיוט הזה בלי בגדים". אמר רון.

"טוב לפחות עכשיו אני יודעת במה להשתמש נגדך כדי שלא תהיה חזיר בזמן הארוחות."

"וירג'יניה וויזלי, אני מתחנן בפנייך על תדברי איתי על זה יותר. בבקשה זה רע מספיק שאיבדתי את החשק לאכול ואני באמת רוצה לאכול כי אני רעב, אבל אם את..." רון לא סיים את המשפט שלו מכיוון שג'ייני קטעה אותו.

"פלג גופו הערום של מאלפוי. מאלפוי רק עם מגבת סביב מותניו. מאלפוי מבריק. מאלפוי חצי עירום!" אמרה ג'יני בשירה.

"אאאאאאאאאאאאהההההההההההההההההההה!" צעק רון בתסכול.

כל שולחן גריפינדור התפרץ בצחוק.

"קדימה חברה אנחנו הולכים לאחר לשיקויים אם אנחנו לא נזוז עכשיו" אמרה הרמיוני.

בוא נלך הארי, אני ארגיש יותר עם הפרצוף של האידיוט היווני הזה במקום החזיונות שיש לי עכשיו בראש. מרלין זה מתחיל שוב! תמהרו כבר!" התחנן רון.

הארי והרמיוני צחקו עד צאת הנשמה.

"טוב בואו נלך" הכריז הארי.

"ביי ג'יני" אמרה הרמיוני.

"ביי 'מיוני. תבטיחי לי שתספרי לי כל פרט ופרט עליו מאוחר יותר".

"טוב ביי ג'ין, אני מבטיחה, להתראות מאוחר יותר!"

"ביי! ביי הארי ורון"

"נתראה ג'יני" אמר הארי שהסמיק.

רון שלח בה מבט נועץ והיא נאלצה לדכא את צחקוקיה תחת המפית שלה.

מקוות שנהניתם מפרק זה גם כן ולא לשכוח לכתוב תגובות הן מאוד עוזרות!

אוהבות

מיטל ו chrisgirl


	7. פרק שביעי: סיבות למה אני שונא אותך

שלום קהילת הארי פוטר הישראלית בפאן פיקשיון!

אחרי הרבה מאד זמן שלא עדכנו את הסיפור וזאת משום ששתינו סיימנו בצפר ואז עבדנו לממן שיעורי נהיגה ואז טסטים ואז צבא ואחרי חצי שנה של בזבוז בשירות הצבאי הנה אני מביאה לכם (כן זאת רק אני chrisgirl כי מיטל עדיין לצערה בשירות הצבאי) את הפרק השביעי של הסיפור ועכשיו לחדשות הרעות...אחרי השנה הממושכת הזאת שבין כתיבת הפרק האחרון לשורות אלו נעלם ואולי אף פעם לא היה בידינו פרק 8 של הסיפור ולכן אחרי הפרק הזה יהיה חור בסיפור עם המשך ישיר לפרק 9 וחבל מאד שעבר כל כך הרבה זמן בין תחילת התרגום לבין הקריאה המקורית של הסיפור אבל זה מה יש אם אתם רוצים תמשיכו לקרוא את הסיפור כמו שהוא ואם לא אז שיהיה לכם בכיף.

אה כן לפרק הזה אין סיום כי גם הוא נעלם...מצטערת...

טוב ועכשיו לסיפור...הקטוע...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

פרק 7 : סיבות למה אני שונא אותך.

" שבו במקום! " נהם סוורוס סנייפ כשהסלית'רינים והגריפינדורים נכנסו לצינוק שלו.

" מעניין מה עבר עליו היום" אמרה הרמיוני להאיר שנראה מפוחד ומרוגז באותו זמן.

סנייפ היה המורה לא הכי אהוב על הארי והארי לא היה התלמיד הכי אהוב על סנייפ. אז זה קצת עזר שהרמיוני הייתה שם בשביל לעודד אותו.

"היום נרקח שיקוי אמת" הכיתה התרעמה בהתרגשות. "והזכות לבחור את בני הזוג שלכם לעבודה תהיה בידי". הרעמות הוכפלו בעקבות המשפט הזה. סלית'רין וגריפינדור היו ידועות לכל בשל היריבות ביניהם בשמך שנים, ועכשיו היו צריכים שני הבתים לעבוד ביחד בשביל שיקוי אחד?

" אל תחשבו אפילו לנסות לשכנע אותי שבין זוגכם הוא הנוראי ביותר כי אני לא מתכוון להחליף אותם באחר. האם הבהרתי את עצמי? " שאל הפרופסור בחיוך זדוני. "אוקיי פרקינסון את תעבדי עם פוטר, גוייל אתה עם וויזלי, בלסטרוד את עם לונגבוטום, קראב ופאטיל, מאלפוי אתה יחד עם גריינג'ר, זביני ובראון..." והרשימה המשיכה כך.

"לעזאזל" לחשה הרמיוני בשקט. "מצטער 'מיוני" מלמל רון. " רק תזכרי שאני והארי כאן במקרה ומאלפוי מעיז אפילו לנסות לפגוע בך. רק תקראי לי ואני אבוא להעיף את התחת טהור הדם שלו לאוויר." אמר רון תוך שהוא נותן אגרוף בידו השנייה.

" הוו אל תדאג רון אני מסוגלת להתמודד מולו" הרמיוני אמרה.

"היי גריינג'ר! " צעק מאלפוי מצדה השני של הכיתה. " אני מציע לך לקחת את התחת שלך שיבוא לשבת פה כי אני לא מתכוון לזוז".

" ארררררגגגגג!! תהרוג אותי עכשיו הארי! " נהמה הרמיוני. " 'מיוני, עמדתי לשאול אותך את אותו הדבר. אני עובד עם פרקינזונה! הפרקינזונה! " אמר הארי בגועל.

" גריינג'ר הזמן מתקתק" אמר מאלפוי בזמן שהצביע על שעונו. " אני מגיעה, הוד מעלתך" היא אמרה בסרקסטיות.

סנייפ הניח את שרביטו לאורך הלוח והמילים החלו מופיעים.

"קראו בבקשה את ההוראות בבירור אם אינכם יודעים לקרוא" סנייפ עצר ובהה בהארי לרגע "תשאלו את בני הזוג שלכם שיקריא לכם אותם בכדי לא תסיימו ביצירת אסון נוראי שאני אצטרך לנקות, אתם מוזמנים להתחיל."

"נו למה את מחכה גריינג'ר אני לא מתכוון להביא את המצרכים, זאת העבודה שלך בוצדמית! "

"לך תזדיין עם מטאטא! " אמרה הרמיוני בזעם.

"הייתי עושה זאת את מבינה אבל אני לא רוצה לפגוע בציונים שלי. אה ואם לא ידעת זאת, סנייפ אוהב אותי כך שאם תעשי משהו להביך אותי או שיכניס אותי לאיזושהי צרה אפילו הקטנה ביותר אני יכול לגרום לכך ששהותך כאן תהיה נוראים יותר מאי פעם." הוא אמר בשביעות רצון.

" לך תזדיין ! בן זונה! " הרמיוני אמרה בכעס.

" העלמה גריינג'ר ! אני לא אקבל בכיתתי שפת דיבור שכזאת. התנצלי מיד בפני אדון מאלפוי " אמר סנייפ.

אם מבט היה יכול להרוג, מאלפוי היה מת במקום בגלל המבט הרצחני שהיה להרמיוני בעיניים.

" מצטערת מאלפוי אני לא התכוונתי לדברים שאמרתי. " :ה: כן בטח. אני התכוונתי לכל דבר שאמרתי.

מאלפוי הסתכל עליה וחיוך זדוני עלה על פניו והוא צחק בשקט בתוך ראשו.

:ד: הו איזה מתוק זה. היא אשכרה מתנצלת בפני.

הרמיוני נעמדה במקומה וניגשה לעבר חדר הציוד והחומרים.

:ה: אני הוד מעלתו דראקו מאלפוי ואת מחויבת לציית להוראות שלי! **לציית להוראות שלי****!!** אצלן אידיוט! למה בשם האלוהים שבכיתה הזאת אני צריכה לעבוד איתו?? סנייפ עושה את זה בכוונה כדי לענות אותי. אם הוא לא היה מורה אני הייתי בטח מקללת אותו מן הרגע הראשון שהייתי פוגשת בו. אני שונאת אותם.

הכיתה המשיכה לעבוד בשקט למשך שעה וחצי בוחשים, חותכים, ומבשלים את החומרים ביחד בקדירות שלהם.

גוייל המס את הקדרה שלו ושל רון מה שהוביל לריתוק של שניהם כדי שיוכלו לסיים את השיקוי.. הארי ניסה כל שיכול להתרחק מפנסי מפני שהיא כל הזמן צבטה אותו.

" השיקוי שלכם צריך להיות חסר צבע ריח עכשיו". נהם סנייפ.

נוויל נחנק לרגע בגלל הניסוי שהכין עם מיליסנט היה אפור והריח כמו ביצים סרוחות.

"לונגבוטום! מתי תלמד להכין שיקוי תקין ובשל? אתה ובלסטרוד, ריתוק הערב יחד עם גוייל וויזלי ואתה לא תעזוב עד שתלמד להכין את שיקוי האמת כמו שצריך.

נוויל התקפל בפחד ואמר "ככן אדוני".

"נוויל המסכן" אמרה הרמיוני בזמן שערבבה את השיקוי חסר הצבע בזהירות.

"אל תרגישי רחמים כלפי התירוץ העלוב הזה לקוסם את עשית את שלנו נכון. נכון? " שאל דראקו בדאגה מלווה בגאווה.

" כן מלכותך" היא אמרה, מגלגלת את עיניה " מוכן לנסות קצת? ".

"ולשפוך את כל האשמות הסודיות שלי? תמשיכי לחלום גריינג'ר".

"תלמידי סלית'רין, אתם מוזמנים לנסות ראשונים. בני זוגכם רשאי לשאול כל שאלה העולה על רוחם אבל רק שאלה אחת. אחרי שתענו לשאלה זיכרונכם על מה שאמרתם ימחק" אמר סנייפ.

"מזל רע אידיוט, נראה שאתה הולך ראשון בתור". אמרה הרמיוני עם חיוך זדוני כמו של מאלפוי פרוס על פרצופה.

" היי אל תגנבי לי את החיוך בוצדמית". נהם דראקו.

" הנה, אם אתה יכול לרקוח לעצמך את השיקוי בתהליך של השתייה שלו תרגיש חופשי לעשות את זה בעצמך" אמרה הרמיוני. (זה מובן בכלל?).

"לא. לא הייתי רוצה לראות אותך בוכה בגלל שלא יכולת להודות באהבתך הבלתי פוסקת כלפי לפני שאני מת".

לפני שהרמיוני יכלה להגיב, דראקו הוסיף " ואל תשאלי אותי שאלות שיראו את פוטר הקדוש ואת המנהל "אוהב המוגלגים" באור טוב ". דראקו שתה את המנה.

:ה: המממ... מעניין מה כדי לשאול את הוד מעלתו מאלפוי. האם יש לך את הסימן האפל? האם אתה יודע היכן וולדמורט נמצא? אוו אוו אוו...כמה בנות כבר השכבת? יצא לך אי פעם לעשות אורגזמה? איכס 'מיוני המחשבות שלך נעשות מלוכלכות. די די תעצרי את זה עכשיו! הוו האפשריות כל כך רבות.

" גריפנידורים אתם רשאים לשאול את השאלה עכשיו" אמר סנייפ.

" אוקיי מאלפוי אני רוצה לדעת מדוע אתה שונא אותי כל כך? " שאלה הרמיוני.

:ה: אני יודעת שיכולתי לשאול אותו שאלה יותר אקטיביות מזו אבל אני רוצה לדעת למה הוא מתנהג אלי בצורה מזוויעה כל כך.

מאלפוי נתן לשאלה להיכנס למוח לפני שענה עליה .

" אני שונא אותך בגלל כל כך הרבה סיבות שאת אפילו לא יכולה לספור אותן עם האצבעות ברגליים ובידיים ביחד. ראשית את הכל-יודעת-פוסטמה שחושבת שהיא הוד מלכותה על פני כל היקום".

הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו באימה מבועתת על פניה. היא לא ציפתה להתפרצות שכזאת ממאלפוי. עיניה החלו לנצוץ מדמעות שניסו לצאת אבל היא נלחמה בהן.

" מה שמעצבן אותי יותר מזה, זה שאת טובה יותר ממני בכל דבר שאנחנו עושים וזאת למרות שאת חתיכת לכלוך מטונפת עם דם מלוכלך. כולם אוהבים אותך בגלל שאת "מיסי מושלמת קטנה", ובכן קבלי את זה: אני לא חושב שיש בך משהו מיוחד או מושלם. את לא יכולה אפילו לנסות לשמור על הפה שלך סגור לרגע אחד את חושבת שהירידות/ תגובות שלך מצחיקות כל כך אבל הן לא, הן פוגעות ומלאות בעקיצות גריינג'ר! את מתייחסת אלי בחוסר כבוד. את הבכת אותי מול כולם כשנתת לי את הסתירה הזאת בשנתנו השלישית. את יודעת כמה קשה הייתה לי התקופה הזאת? אני חטפתי סתירה מבוצדמית מזוינת ומלוכלכת! ובכל פעם שאני בסביבתך את , מתנהגת כאילו משהו חד עבר ליד התחת שלך! "

כאשר דראקו ניסה לדבר שוב, הוא שכח את מה שהיה בראשו, אפקט השיקוי נדף.

הוא הסתכל על הרמיוני שישבה מול וניסתה בכל כוחה להיות חסרת הבעה.

:ד: מה הבעיה שלה? היא נראת קצת פגועה ועל סף דמעות. הא! היא בטח שאלה אותי על חיי האהבה שלי וגילתה שאני לא מעוניין בה. המממ... מה כדי לי לשאול אותה. גריינג'ר האם איי פעם יצא לך להיות בשלישייה עם ראש-צלקת וראש-גזר? חה חה חה ! הו מרלין רק לא זה. היא בטח תיתן לי יותר מדי פרטים. אררגג! אני אפילו לא רוצה לתמונה של פוטי ווויזל מתכרבלים אחד בשני. מגעיל!!

" גריפנידורים אתם מוזמנים לשתות את השיקוי עכשיו".

הרמיוני שתתה את השיקוי מבלי להזהיר לגבי שאלות מטומטמות שהוא יכול לשאול אותה.

:ד: מה? בלי הגבלות?? זה נס!

"אוקיי גריינג'ר, למה את שונאת אותי כל כך כשזה מובן מאליו שאת רוצה אותי ויש לך רגשות כלפי? " שאל מאלפוי בזמן שבדק את ציפורניו.

:ד: כן. זאת דרך טובה יותר לדעת כיצד אני נכנס תחת עורה ולגרום לה סבל נוראי יותר.

" אתה הבן אדם הכי גאוותן, אגואיסט, ממזר אנוכי שאי פעם היה עלי אדמות. אתה מקבל הנאה וגאווה מלהשפיל אותי ואת חברי". הרמיוני בכתה. מאלפוי היה המום!

" אתה הולך לך כאן בהרגשה שאתה הוד מעלתו מעל פני האדמה" הרמיוני החלה לבכות (הפעם אלו היו דמעות). "אתה כל הזמן ללא הפסקה זורק לי בפרצוף את העובדה שאני ילידת מוגלגים ושזה דבר רע למרות שאתה יודע שהדם שלי אינו עושה אותי פחות ממך! אתה בן זונה רשע..."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

וזהו! כאן מסתיים הפרק המלא קללות כי גם הסיום שלו נעלם וזה גיליתי רק בעת הכתיבה במחשב...

אני מאוכזבת באותה מידה שאתם מאוכזבים אבל זה מה יש...

טוב פרק 8 אין אבל פרק 9 יעלה בחלקים אז תתעדכנו כל יום...

ביי chrisgirl


End file.
